


Backstage Pass

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Biting, F/F, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Strap-Ons, band au, fan vi, rocker clem, switch clem, switch vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: Clementine Everett and her band Still Not Bitten have exploded onto the music scene with their unforgettable debut, quickly rising to fame since then and gaining the attention of hundreds of thousands of people, including Violet Adlon.Clementine lives the typical rock star lifestyle - smoking, drinking, and sex. But despite everything she had achieved from all her hard work, there is a part of her that remains unsatisfied.Violet is your average girl with a massive love for the world of rock and metal, who would do anything to one day see her favorite modern band live, especially the girl that she had admired from afar since the moment she laid eyes on her.What will happen when these two completely different women meet?





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> -Violentine Band AU  
-Rocker Clem  
-Fan Vi
> 
> Whew, been a minute amirite?  
I would've gotten this out sooner but classes are FREAKING KILLING ME RN D:  
So same as always: super detailed and super intense for all my fellow dirty minded folks out there ;)  
Please enjoy!

Clementine opened the door of the tour bus, standing to the side as she allowed the man to exit. Softly sighing in disappointment, she zipped up her jeans while the stranger stood just outside, as if he was expecting any more words.

Merely raising her eyebrow at the man, she cocked her head to the right, impatiently waiting for him to leave. When he finally did, another sigh escaped her lips, this one of relief.

"That bad, huh?"

Looking towards the voice, Clementine was met with the sight of her fellow band mate approaching, two six-packs of beer in each hand. Mitch placed them down before leaning his shoulder on the side of the bus, crossing his arms with a knowing look on his face.

"You have no idea," Clementine answered, shaking her head before throwing on a shirt. "Yeah, that guy was hot and all, but  _ god _ does he suck. Like, his dick was pretty big but he had no fucking idea how to use it."

"Damn, it fucking sucks when you waste a perfectly good gift like that," Mitch agreed, taking a bottle and popping the cap off.

"I know, right? You know how exhausting it is to fake moan just so it doesn't turn more awkward than it already is?" Clementine exclaimed exasperatedly, waving her arms in the air.

"No, actually. You remember that hot redhead from Vegas?" Mitch asked, smirking at the memory.

"Oh god, you don't mean Minerva do you?" The brunette cringed as she remembered the girl who climbed on top of the stage in the middle of one of their concerts to profess her 'undying love' to her.

Security had to practically drag her away by her arms and feet as she kicked, clawed, and screamed obscenities. The band has seen some crazy fans before, but that girl had definitely topped the list. 

Though Clementine would never admit it, she had found the redhead slightly attractive. But as hormonal as she was, she knew better than to stick her fingers in crazy.

Mitch's face contorted into a grimace at the name that fell from the brunette's mouth. "Ugh, hell no! Her sister, you know the one with longer hair and more than two brain cells?"

"Oh, what was her name...? Uhh, Sophie?"

"Bingo. Damn, that girl is something else. Best apology _ever_," Mitch snickered, smirking as thoughts of one particular night flooded his brain.

"Lucky bastard. The girl I did was sooo lame. Nothing but a damn pillow princess. Didn't even last very long either. She came in like 10 minutes and then was all like 'I can't take anymore!' Wimp," Clementine scoffed, gesturing exaggeratedly with her hands. "Anyway, did you get her number?"

The drummer grinned at the question, a proud look on his face as he answered the girl. "Let's just say, starting now, I'm spending every vacation in Vegas."

"Nice, dude!" Clementine congratulated, high fiving her friend.

"Jesus, can you guys stop talking about sex for one minute?"

The two turned their attention towards the blonde boy making his way towards them, looking unamused. "Well, fuck you too, Marlon."

"Don't mind rat boy, Mitch," Clementine smirked, nudging his shoulder. "He's just grumpy that he hasn't gotten any action from his girl lately."

Marlon pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in annoyance. "For fuck's sake, Clem. I told you, Brody's on her period."

"I think he's on his, too," Mitch whispered yelled to the girl, both of them guffawing as their friend merely stood there, probably planning their murder in his head.

"Alright, alright. Quit talking about sex and periods and let's just go, please," Brody interrupted as she climbed into the bus, rolling her eyes at her friends' childishness.

Finally recovering from her fit, Clementine shrugged, getting back inside as the boys followed shortly behind. "Next stop, West Virginia."

-

  
  


"Louis, I seriously can't thank you enough for this! Front row seats to motherfucking Still Not Bitten?! I owe you big time." Violet yelled, attempting to speak to her friend over the thunderous roar of hundreds of fans.

The dreadhead waved it off before laying his arm over the blonde's shoulder, smiling brightly at her. "No need, Vi. What are best friends for?"

Returning the smile with her own, Violet placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, emerald eyes emitting a softness not seen very often. "I know I give you a hard time, man, and I don't say this nearly enough. But I really do love you, Lou. You're the best friend I could've ever asked for."

"...Damn, Vi. You're really gonna make me cry at a heavy metal concert, huh?" Louis said, his voice cracking slightly as he dramatically wiped away a fake tear. "Alright, alright, enough mushy shit. Let's fucking thrash, you big ol' softie!"

"One, don't call me a softie. Two, tell anyone what I said and I will tear off your dreads and hang you with them from a cantaloupe tree. And three, fuck yeah!" Violet cheered, following the crowd as she jumped up and down, pumping her fist in the air while Louis shook his head amusedly at his friend's antics.

The song eventually reached its guitar solo, Marlon in a deep state of focus as he played flawlessly. Closing his eyes and concentrating on nothing but the singing of his guitar.

Violet watched in awe as the boy's fingers looked like nothing more than a blur, until her gaze turned to the singer of the band and her celebrity crush, Clementine Everett. 

A few years ago, word of a new metal band spread around and piqued her interest. The world of rock had unfortunately hit its peak quite a while ago, making her all the more curious as to who these people were. Setting aside her distaste in modern music, she had decided to give their debut album a listen, and fell in love instantly.

She was absolutely mesmerized by it all. The merciless shredding of the guitar, the brutal pounding of the drums, the bass thumping in her eardrums. But nothing captured her more than the haunting vocals of their lead singer.

Something about this mysterious girl's voice had stood out to Violet, pulling her in deeper and deeper. Curiosity getting the best of her, she had decided to look up this new band, awestruck when she first laid her eyes on the singer that had so quickly and so deeply gained her attention. She looked just as beautiful as she sounded.

And when she found out that the girl was bisexual, well, she had imagined quite a few interesting scenarios to say the least.

Snapping back to the present, Violet allowed her eyes to scan the girl's appearance. Her sun-kissed face painted red from exhaustion, sweat causing baby hairs to cling to her forehead. Her line of sight dropped lower, admiring how the brunette's tight t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans clung to her form, highlighting her feminine curves.

Clementine looked even more breathtaking up close.

An inaudible gasp released from the blonde's throat when fiery amber eyes met her gaze. Violet froze in place, unable to talk, unable to breathe, unable to blink as the girl she had looked up to for years was looking right at her. 

The first thing she noticed when she broke from her stupor were the singer's eyebrows raising and the glint in her eyes. It could have easily been her imagination, but she could've sworn she saw Clementine's pupils rolling up and down for a moment before a small smirk crept on her lips.

Violet gulped hard, feeling like all the blood in her body suddenly rushed up to her face and a stampede of horses ran amok inside her chest.

"Dude, did you see that?!" Louis yelled excitedly, nudging his friend on the shoulder. "She was totally checking you out!"

Eyes snapping open at the remark, Violet shook her head defiantly, in complete disbelief. "W-what?! No way, dude! Do you see this crowd? I-it could've been anyone!"

"Vi, she was literally looking right at you," Louis deadpanned.

"You don't know that!" the blonde insisted. "M-maybe she was looking behind me or...something."

The boy shrugged, not buying his best friend's claims of denial for even a second but not wanting to push further. As the song came to a close, along with their performance, the crowd erupted into deafening cheers and applause. Meanwhile, Violet merely stood in place, a thoughtful expression on her face as her brain went a hundred miles a minute.

'Did she really check me out?'

What was that smile about?'

'Holy shit… Did she-'

"Hey cutie," Violet heard, breaking her out of her thoughts. Blushing at the words, she turned her head left and right, attempting to discern the source of the voice. She then felt calloused yet soft fingers on her chin, gently turning her head back forward and raising it up, and Violet's heart stopped instantly.

Those brilliant amber eyes were looking into her own green ones once more, except much closer now. Violet opened her mouth, trying to say something, anything, but alas, nothing came out. She closed her mouth again, hypnotized by the girl's golden orbs radiating so much passion.

Clementine chuckled at the girl's reaction, feeling her smile grow even wider. "Yeah, you. What do you say about getting a backstage pass? You know, considering you're such a big fan and all..." she trailed off as she gently caressed Violet's chin with her thumb, feeling the intense warmth emitting from the girl's skin.

"Oh um, o-okay," Violet squeaked out, feeling at a total loss for words.

A devious grin settled onto Clementine's lips as she grabbed the girl's hand, bringing her up the stage and leading her in a direction. "Follow me."

Prying her eyes away from the brunette beauty dragging her along, Violet looked back to see Louis with two thumbs up and a wide, toothy smile, wiggling his eyebrows. Turning her head back around, she swallowed dryly as she allowed the singer to lead her to god knows where.

'I'm so screwed'

-

"Move aside!" Clementine demanded, pushing through the crowd of screaming fans with Violet in tow. 

Her amber eyes scanned the vast sea of people, lingering on a few distinct faces slightly longer than others. She couldn't deny that some of the people here looked pretty cute. But as her gaze fell back to the beautiful blonde behind her, it was like the crowd around them vanished into thin air. 

Her surroundings slowly turned to black. The roaring of her adoring fans gradually faded into silence. And all she could see, all she could hear, all she could feel was Violet. She was snapped back into reality as soon as she reached the door of the tour bus, turning around to face the ocean of adoring fans.

"Alright asswipes, listen up!" she announced, mostly silencing the crowd as she pointed to the girl in her grip. "I'm about to bang this hot blonde so unless you plan on listening, fuck off! Now!"

Violet blushed uncontrollably at the girl's words before letting out a surprised shriek as she was nearly thrown into the tour bus. The door shut behind her and the clicking of the lock pierced the air.

"Finally, alone at last," Clementine husked, reaching out to cup the blonde's jaw, thumb gently stroking her cheek. "So..." she trailed off before slapping the girl's ass, earning a surprised yelp. "Show me what you can do, hot stuff."

The brunette walked towards the couch, sitting down as she grabbed a bottle of beer. She turned on the stereo, getting into a comfortable position as Led Zeppelin filled the room. Taking a swig, she looked back towards the blonde, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Uh, w-what?" Violet asked timidly, interchangeably shifting her weight on both feet.

Clementine took another gulp as she eyed the girl up and down like she had before. "Take off your clothes. Give me a show."

The dumbfounded girl couldn't believe her ears. Clementine fucking Everett wanted Violet to strip for her. 

Hands shaking nervously, she hooked her fingers underneath the hem of her band t-shirt, lifting it a bit and partially revealing her toned stomach. She hesitantly looked back to the girl watching her, feeling a random rush of confidence as Clementine was practically on the edge of her seat, eyes wide and head nodding eagerly.

She slid her top off completely, tossing it aside as she felt a chill run down her spine at the cool air kissing her bare skin.

"Damn..." Clementine breathed, in total awe of the girl's lean body. Her eyes hungrily roved over the blonde's toned arms, the black bra containing her petite breasts, before falling to the light muscle of her stomach, biting her lip at the sight. "Turn around and take off your pants. Slowly."

Violet obliged, turning her back towards the brunette as she unbuckled her belt, letting it drop to the floor. After unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, she began to slowly pull them down, allowing the brunette to savor the moment. 

Clementine's mouth watered at the display, feeling a particularly strong pulse down below when Violet bent down to fully remove her pants, giving her a full and pleasant view of the girl's rear. She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, suppressing a whimper as she felt tension already building up within herself.

"Whole Lotta Love" began playing, bringing a smirk to Violet's lips as an idea sparked. That tension Clementine was feeling only escalated when the blonde turned around again, facing her as she started dancing along to the song in a sexual manner.

She raised her arms in the air before bringing them back down, sliding her hands seductively down her nearly naked form. The brunette followed the pale hands' path as they trailed over the curvature of Violet's chest, down her stomach, and stopped at the waistband of her panties. The throbbing in Clementine's core urged her to bring her hand down, rubbing the area between her legs. The denim material of her jeans acting as a barrier to what so desperately called out to her.

When her pelvis began subtly bucking forward, Clementine knew she couldn't take it anymore. She suggestively signaled the girl towards her with a finger, smiling as she complied. When Violet stood right in front of her, Clementine took the opportunity to grab her by the hips and pull the blonde onto her lap.

Her breath caught in her throat as her face was now mere inches away from the girl's captivating figure. She rubbed up her hands up and down Violet's sides, relishing in the feeling of soft, warm skin. And then her hand was on the nape of Violet's neck, urging her closer, closer. 

And when their lips finally connected, it was like the whole world and even time itself stopped entirely. Fireworks went off in the brunette's brain and a comforting warmth bloomed in her chest when she felt the blonde's unbelievably soft lips caressing her own. She couldn't help but let out a light moan at this newfound sensation. 

Clementine didn't know what this feeling was, but all she did know was that she wanted more. 

Mouths still attached, Clementine picked the blonde up and got off the couch. She then pushed Violet onto it instead as she climbed on top of her, lips not once leaving each other. It was like some outside force compelled her to kiss the girl harder, to bring their faces even closer together as the brunette deepened the kiss.

She immediately knew that this girl's lips were unlike any other lips she had felt before. No other lips had been this soft, this delicious, this addicting. 

Wanting to to take it further, Clementine reluctantly pulled away, taking off her own shirt and throwing it across the room. Violet's face was set ablaze, jaw dropping to the floor and eyes bulging out as she took in the sight of Clementine's exposed chest right in front of her.

'Oh god, she's not wearing a bra...'

Distracted by the beautiful, perky breasts taking up her field of vision, Violet didn't even notice Clementine starting to take off her jeans until she heard the sound of a belt hitting the ground. She watched on in a trance-like state as the brunette revealed her meaty, caramel-skinned legs. 

Noticing the blonde staring at her every move, Clementine winked at her, causing the blush on her face to turn even darker. She then proceeded to remove her panties, Violet's breath stopping dead in her throat as she caught the first glimpse of dark curls.

Once the piece of fabric was off completely, Violet swallowed nervously, eyeing the already swollen and wet folds before glancing at the curly bush of hair above.

Clementine hadn't shaved. 

The thought strangely turned her on even more.

After allowing the girl to take in her nude figure for a few more seconds, Clementine dipped her mouth onto the blonde's neck. She peppered kisses all over the sensitive flesh, smirking as she found a spot that caused Violet's breath to hitch. 

Focusing all her attention on that spot, she bit on it softly, eliciting a sharp gasp, before running her tongue over it and sucking gently. She sucked harder, causing the moan that fell from Violet's mouth to increase in volume. Once she was satisfied, she pulled away and leaned back to admire the beautiful red bloom she had left.

Clementine's lips continued their descent, kissing down Violet's neck, over her collarbone, and going further down the exposed area of Violet's chest until she hit the top of her bra. Her lips burning each spot they had touched. She pushed herself up, her face hovering a foot over the blonde's torso as her finger crept onto her skin.

Her finger slowly grazed the girl's chest, enjoying how Violet's breathing picked up the closer she got to her destination. 

"God, they're so soft..." she mumbled absentmindedly before she began to fidget with the blonde's bra strap, peeling it off at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her hands reached for the clasp located in the front of the bra, undoing it and freeing the girl's small, perfect breasts. She smiled lustfully at the sight before her, her pupils blown wide as she slowly swiped her tongue along her top lip. "Jackpot."

Immediately, Clementine went to work, taking a mound into her mouth as a hand cupped the other, kneading it and moving it around. Violet couldn't hold back her moans as Clementine frantically swirled her tongue around her hardened nipple, nor when she grazed her teeth along the pale flesh and softly bit on the bud. She instinctively arched her chest into the brunette's mouth, earning a giggle in response.

Once she was done, Clementine moved on to the other breast, taking another mouthful and sucking harshly as Violet groaned her satisfaction. Releasing her mouth's hold with an audible _pop_, Clementine smirked at the red tint contrasting with the girl's white skin tone.

She shifted herself lower, dragging her tongue along with her as she licked a path down Violet's abs. When she reached the waistband of the girl's underwear, Clementine instantly noticed the clearly visible damp spot, the corner of her lips turning up. She held onto the waistband with her teeth, pulling it back slightly before releasing, making a  _ twang  _ sound as it slapped against Violet's waist as the blonde whined anxiously.

"I want these off. Now," Clementine demanded.

Violet gulped at the brunette's dominating tone, lifting her butt and looking at the girl straight in the eyes with her own needy gaze. "Then do it."

Before she even finished speaking, Clementine had already hooked her fingers under Violet's panties, nearly ripping them off before lobbing it behind her. Honey gold eyes clouded over in lust, pupils eliminating almost every millimeter of her irises as her gaze fell onto Violet's now exposed folds. Her eyes roved over the neatly trimmed patch of golden pubes, and the pink, swollen, and visibly pulsing cunt below, completely covered in the girl's arousal. She felt her eye begin to twitch, knowing that she was losing more and more control of herself each second she stared at the girl's heavenly pussy. 

And she wanted it to happen.

Meanwhile, Violet's brain was in a complete frenzy, desperately attempting to process the situation, so unbelievable and insane she could've sworn it was yet another dream. Her mind went crazy and her whole body uncontrollably engulfed in flames at the singer's lustful gaze. 

Clementine's fiery amber eyes roamed all over Violet's toned, milky white body and judging from her expression, she more than liked what she saw, much to the blonde's shock. Now, as oblivious as Violet was, she wasn't blind; she knew she was quite attractive from the fair amount of attention she'd garnered from girls in the past. But for Clementine Everett to be one of them, to have her enchanting golden orbs stare at her as if she were a full-course meal, the feeling was utterly incomparable.

'Holy fucking shit', Violet thought to herself, 'I'm about to have sex with my celebrity crush.' 

The blonde felt her heart rate go even faster if that were even possible and heat spread all around her face as the brunette continued to just stare at her womanhood, worshiping it with her eyes as if it were a masterpiece of artwork, and to Clementine, it very much was.

"Before I continue," Clementine started teasing the outer rim of Violet's folds with a finger. "I'm gonna need the go-ahead."

Violet squirmed under the girl's gentle touch, holding back an array of whines and whimpers as the throbbing between her legs became painfully unbearable. "Just fuck me already..."

Clementine smirked, spreading the girl's thighs apart and dipping her head inches over the soaking wet honeypot that awaited her. "Might wanna hold on to something, blondie. This is gonna be wild."

Shivering at the hot breath on her core, Violet tightly gripped onto the edges of the seat, eyes shut in preparation for what will soon follow. Her eyes flicked back open in confusion when nothing happened, only for her to throw her head back roughly, gasping in shock before it morphed into a loud, throaty moan as she felt a warm, moist sensation on her most sensitive parts. Clementine hadn't even bothered easing into it, licking away at Violet's cunt as if it were her first meal in days.

"Oh god…" she groaned.

Damn near screaming as she felt plump lips sucking hard on her clit, Violet shot one hand towards the back of Clementine's head, shoving her face deeper into her heat. The brunette chuckled darkly at this, the vibrations traveling through Violet's slim form and forcing out a low groan.

Admittedly, the blonde had dreamt of this on more than one occasion. Imagining what it would feel like to have her favorite rocker's full lips on her own. To have her soft hands gliding across her skin. To have her eager tongue right between her legs. But as she tugged harshly on the dark curls clenched in her fist and cried out blissfully when her new lover's tongue hit that special spot deep inside, she realized how laughable those dreams had been.

All too soon, the feeling had stopped completely, making Violet whine in frustration. She was about to beg Clementine to bring it back, to finish what she had started as abruptly as she ended it. But before she could speak, a hoarse cry erupted from her mouth as Clementine entered her finger into the blonde's wet and slick entrance.

As she did with her tongue, Clementine didn't bother starting slow with her finger, mercilessly thrusting the drenched digit in and out of Violet's moist cavern and drawing out all kinds of needy sounds and desperate pleas, much to her delight. One finger turned to two, two to three, three to four, Violet screaming in pleasure as she does so. And that's when Clementine paused.

She tucked her thumb on the underside of her fingers, forming a sort of 'duck' shape before sliding all her fingers knuckle-deep inside Violet's hole. 

"F-fuck…" Violet whispered shakily.

"That's it, baby, that's it," Clementine murmured. "Keep going?"

"Yes," she whimpered. "God, yes."

It took a bit of effort, but eventually her knuckles disappeared into the blonde's hole as well. After that, the rest went in fairly easy, pushing forward until she got to her wrist. Slowly but surely, Clementine slid her whole hand into Violet's vagina, eyes wide open as she was taken aback by this new sensation. 

Her core ached intensely, her arousal skyrocketing at her own actions. Entranced by the sight of her hand completely lodged inside of Violet, and the feeling of the girl's walls wrapped so tightly around her, noticing how wet and warm and soft it felt, before closing her hand into a fist. 

Violet gasped sharply once Clementine's hand was fully submerged, her heavy breathing now turning into breathless pants. Clenching her eyes tight as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling absolutely overwhelmed by the feeling of being spread so much wider and filled so much more than she ever had in her life.

Clementine noticed this, looking alarmed as she used her free hand to calmingly stroke the girl's flaxen locks. "Hey, hey. Deep breaths, alright," she soothed, continuing to brush her fingers through Violet's hair until her breathing finally evened out. "You okay, gorgeous?"

"Y-yeah...I'm...mm...I'm okay," Violet forced out, smiling at the girl.

The brunette nodded, her concerned expression changing back into a soft smile before a realization hit her. "Shit, I think I'm out of lube…" She began to ponder for a moment, the gears turning in her head. "Wait, I have an idea."

"W-what's that?"

Letting her actions speak for herself, Clementine began clenching and unclenching her hand, stroking those sensitive walls with the tips of her fingers. Wails and curses flew from Violet's lips as Clementine continued her work. It felt strange to her, having a whole hand inside of herself, being able to feel its shape even as it changes. But once you get past the initial pain,  _ god _ , did it feel good. 

After doing this a few more times, Clementine felt muscles fluttering around her hand; she could feel soft and wet walls clamping down on it, trapping it in, and the vibrations of Violet's trembling form. Ragged, heavy breaths filled the air along with broken moans, becoming louder and deeper until it evolved into a loud, desperate wail.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Clementine couldn't help but gasp as Violet came with her fist still buried inside her, the brunette feeling warmth and stickiness encase her hand and trickle down her forearm. Unable to resist, she leaned back down and maneuvered her tongue around her wrist, licking up the slick that had managed to leak through.

'Now for the next part' she thought excitedly to herself.

"You ever been fisted before?" Clementine asked, starting to gently rock her arm back and forth.

"No, I- ah...haven't," Violet gasped, still attempting to adjust to the feeling of her lover's hand deep inside her. "Have you e-ever...shit...fisted someone before?"

"Nope. I guess this a first for both of us, then. For the record, I'm glad it's with you."

"S-so am I…"

Clementine's lips tugged into a smile as she stared deep into pools of ocean green, feeling the fire within her burn brighter as she took in the lust and want written all over the girl's olive irises. The need to be fucked and brought to the throes of ecstasy. It fueled her every movement, gradually increasing her speed as Violet's moans grew louder and louder.

She had never done this before, no other girl had been able to handle the intensity of even four fingers. But something about the blonde made Clementine want and need to experiment, to go to lengths she had never even thought of going before. And besides, Violet wasn't like any other girl.

"Sh-shit! Oh my-" Violet was cut off by the feeling of Clem's fist hitting that particularly sensitive spot deep within. "FUCK! Y-you're gonna make me cum. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard."

Clementine felt her cheeks burn at the blonde's words and that familiar thumping between her legs reach levels never achieved before, encouraging her to slightly pick up her pace. 

'Damn, this girl is vocal...I love it.'

Violet felt a sensation unlike any other, feeling lightheaded and seemingly seeing stars as Clementine continued to fuck her with her fist. It was indescribable. Having her folds spread open wider than ever before, feeling virtually every single tissue and nerve in her vagina stimulated by the girl's hand. Mustering up what little energy she had left, she forced open her eyes, seeing the singer's pretty face in a deep state of focus and dominance, noticing the way her toned bicep flexed as she thrusted in and out. And that was all it took.

She felt another orgasm building up rapidly in her system, desperately begging the brunette to grant her release. "Fuckfuckfuck I'm so close, fuckmefuckmefuckme..."

"Say my name, baby."

The blonde didn't even hesitate before chanting the rock star's name, already too far gone to refuse. "Clem, Clem, Clem..."

And when the brunette located that spongy area once again, deliciously stroking it with nimble fingers, Violet crumbled into pieces.

"CLEMENTINE!!"

Clementine felt a rush of liquid against her knuckles and she instantly knew what was coming. And so she unclenched her hand and gently pulled it out, causing bursts of liquid to come blasting out full force. Clementine quickly moved her face in front of Violet's pussy, mouth open and ready as she took each and every one of the squirts into her mouth, not wanting to miss even a single drop. 

Once the spurts have ceased and the jolting of Violet's hips subsided, Clementine swallowed the fluids in her mouth, sighing happily at the taste. After cleaning up the remains on her arm and Violet's lower region, she crawled over the girl who was currently gasping for air as an endearing blush colored her pale body. 

Wanting not an inch of space between the two, Clementine pressed her sweaty body flush against Violet's, slithering her arms behind her back to pull her even closer as she roughly kissed the girl's plump lips.

"You are fucking incredible," she said breathlessly as she pulled away.

Pink dusted across Violet's cheeks and over the bridge of her nose at the girl's compliment. "What are you talking about? You're the one who gave me that mind blowing orgasm."

"Dude, you took a whole fucking hand like it was nothing! And that squirting...Jesus," Clementine sighed dreamily before dipping down to the blonde's neck. "You. Are. Fucking. Incredible," she repeated between kisses.

Clementine smiled against Violet's neck as the musical tune of her giggles caressed her ears, fluttering her honey gold orbs shut as she relished in the beautiful sound. She thought it should be illegal to be both so hot and so damn cute at the same time.

A comforting warmth covered her very being like a blanket on a cold winter night and unbridled happiness coursed through her veins. She felt the sudden urge to embrace Violet, get as much of the girl's presence in her arms as physically possible, and so she did. This was easily the most fun she had having sex in her entire life.

However, a feeling of disappointment soon washed over her. As much fun as she had, she was saddened by the fact that it was already over. Unlike everyone else Clementine had been with, the rock star felt her heart ache at the likelihood that she would never see this girl again. 

As if she read the singer's mind, Violet locked her emerald orbs with Clem's golden ones, giving her a pleading look. "Make me cum again. Please."

Clementine's eyes widened at the blonde's request. The girls Clementine had been with were never able to handle more than one orgasm, leaving her more frustrated than she started off. The corner of her lips lifted devilishly, somehow feeling her interest in the shy girl grow further.

"How can I say 'no' to a face like that?" the brunette purred, sitting up and straddling her lover. She shifted backwards, her soaking cunt making contact with Violet's, causing both girls whimper quietly. "How hard do you want me to fuck you?" she asked, taking one of the girl's legs and placing it over her shoulder.

"As hard as you can," Violet begged. "Fuck me till I scream."

Clementine felt her nerves jump in excitement, her arousal spiking along with the need to fuck this girl like no one has before. "Yes ma'am."

She moved as close as she could, smothering their pussies together as they groaned in sweet, sweet bliss. Clementine held onto the leg over her shoulder, immediately thrusting back and forth. It was then that Violet realized Clementine did not like wasting time. 

Violet's nails dug into the soft, tan flesh of Clem's hips, causing the girl to hiss in pleasure. Soon enough, she began rocking as well, perfectly timing her thrusts with Clem's as grunts and moans filled the surprisingly spacious area of the tour bus. Holding onto the girl for support, Clementine began picking up speed, ramming her pussy roughly against Violet's. Wanting desperately to make this girl moan and scream, to hear to her beautiful raspy voice cry out in sweet agony when she finally cums. They were lost in each other's eyes as they continued their motions, the world around them starting to blur until they heard a knock on the door.

"Clem, open up! I gotta take a leak!"

"Fuck off, Marlon! I'm busy!" the singer yelled out angrily, keeping her intense gaze on Violet as she continued to fuck her senseless.

"Dude, come on! Can you stop being a rabbit for one goddamn minute?!"

"Fuck off!" Clementine repeated, tightening her grip on Violet's leg as she fucked her even faster, harder, causing the couch to shake and creak violently. She smirked in satisfaction when strong, needy noises came tumbling from the girl's mouth even louder than before.

Her attention was then pulled towards the blonde's chest, mesmerized by how her bare breasts bounced up and down with their motions. A primal urge took control over her, spurring her reach down and take one of the bouncing mounds into her palm, squeezing it hard.

It didn't take much longer after that for Violet to reach another climax. Wailing out her pleasure, she squirted out all her sexual desires once again, this time directly on the brunette's pussy and thighs. Once she was emptied of all her fluids, she lay limp on the couch as Clementine continued relentlessly.

Fueled by the girl's orgasm, Clementine went even faster, determined to finally bring herself to one of her own. The brunette leaned down until she was face to face with the blonde, all without breaking her flow. Without warning, she shoved her tongue into Violet's parted mouth, drawing out a squeal of shock. Swirling her ravenous tongue around Violet's as she continued her pounding, using the girl as her own personal fuck toy.

She broke the fiery kiss, tilting her head up and crying out as she felt intense waves of pleasure roll through her. Causing her legs to stutter and her whole body to tremble as her walls tightened around Violet's clit. Both girls moaned as Clementine came, spreading her juices all over Violet's nether regions.

Exhaustion taking over, Clementine collapsed on top of her lover, riding out her high as she lay her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. "That. Was. Awesome!" 

"Your turn," Violet said as soon as she regained her breath.

The brunette's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Seriously? Every girl I've been with never has enough energy for another round, much less return the favor."

"Amateurs."

Clementine smirked lustfully at that, her pupils practically overtaking her eyes as she felt herself grow more and more obsessed with the beauty underneath her. 

Rolling off of the girl, Clementine allowed Violet to slip out and put her into a sitting position. She felt her mind buzz with anticipation, biting her lip to suppress a moan as the blonde eyed her up and down like she had done herself not long ago. A giddy feeling bubbled up in her chest at the fact that she had finally found a person worthy of her sexual appetite.

"I'm just gonna warn ya, blondie. It takes a lot to get me going. I've been with a bunch of people and not one has given me an orgasm."

"I thought I just did," Violet said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Doesn't count. Technically, I still did most of the work."

"That so? Well, I guess I'll have to try again, then," she husked, holding Clementine's chin between two fingers as her thumb idly caressed her bottom lip.

"What are you saying?" Clementine asked, trying hard not to stutter.

"I'm saying," she leaned towards the brunette's ear, "I'm gonna make you cum.  _ Hard _ ."

Clementine gulped nervously, shivering at the hot breath on her ear as her heart beat so fast she feared it would burst. "And how do you propose you'll do that, beautiful?" 

"Easy," she whispered, taking the girl's earlobe between her teeth and nibbling lightly. "I'm gonna fuck your goddamn brains out."

Finally leaning back, Violet beamed smugly at the brunette's expression. Her cheeks were a dark shade of red. Her mouth was agape, already breathless as she panted for air. And her knees visibly buckled, threatening to fail her any second now.

For the first time in her life, Clementine was speechless. 

'What the hell is going on? I'm Clementine fucking Everett! I make girls nervous, not the other way around. What is this girl doing to me?'

After admiring her flustered state a little while longer, Violet wordlessly lowered herself between the stunned singer's legs. Mimicking Clementine's own methods, she immediately began eating the girl out, doing whatever she can to bring her over the edge.

She always loved the sound of Clementine's voice.

She couldn't wait to hear her scream.

"O-oh my god..." Clementine groaned throatily, "Jesus, you're...ah...good at that..." she squeaked out, the sensation causing her voice to raise an octave.

"You call that good?" Violet teased, a playful expression on her features. "Baby, I'm just getting started."

Biting her lip to suppress a whine, Clementine's cheeks heated up as her pelvis subconsciously rose towards the blonde's mouth. She was taken aback by how the girl's personality took a complete 180, how the seemingly shy fan she had first brought in had turned out to be such a beast in bed.

Chuckling darkly, Violet secured her arms around the singer's thighs, ensuring that she wouldn't break free. Violet stood still for a moment, sea green eyes drinking in the sight of Clementine's pussy. Damn, she was staring at  _ Clementine Everett's _ pussy. Clementine's legs were spread apart just for her, with her head right in between them, as said girl was essentially  _ begging _ her to make love to her.

Shaking her head in amusement, she continued her thorough examination of the girl's most sacred parts. After all, it wasn't every day you get to fuck your favorite music artist. Hungry olive orbs burned into Clementine's womanhood, relishing in how swollen it looked, how it visibly throbbed in agony, how slick had covered the entirety of it, causing it to glisten in the light. Violet doesn't think she's seen a more perfect pussy in her life.

Clementine squirmed in despair, frustration boiling her blood as she felt desperation eat at her insides. "If you don't-"

The brunette's sentence was cut short by a sharp cry as Violet's tongue abruptly penetrated her entrance. Her heart pounded hard against her rib cage and a ticklish feeling settled into her groin as she felt the blonde's live, moving muscle inside herself. 

She lifted her head up to the best of her ability, face flushed and core aching as she took in the sight of Violet with the entirety of her tongue buried inside her vagina. "Jesus Christ, that's hot."

The corner of Violet's lips briefly turned up at that before she began quickly thrusting in and out, occasionally flitting to her clit and attacking it before continuing to fuck Clementine with her tongue. She felt a burning urge to bring her fingers into play as well, knowing it would get the job done faster. But she was filled with fiery determination - a determination to make Clementine cum purely by oral means.

Moan after moan came tumbling out of the brunette's mouth, feeling like she was in heaven. It was incredible, moaning so loudly and so desperately at the indescribable amount of pleasure between her legs. It felt liberating. 

Clementine hadn't even needed to force them out, as if Violet was in absolute control, pulling out these sounds from her from her own doing. If anything, she considered trying to hold it back, slightly embarrassed by how loud she was. She quickly gave up on that thought, though, when it became clear to her that that task was impossible. Goddamn, this girl was skilled.

"Holy shit, are you still going at it?! It's been half a fucking hour!"

"G-goddamnit Marlon, f-fuck-AH! Fuck off!" Clementine attempted to yell out amongst her lustful sounds.

"Does Clem sound funny to you?" she heard Mitch ask. "Dude, I thought you said it was a girl!"

"It is!"

"Since when the hell does Clem bottom when it comes to girls?"

"I-idiots..." she muttered.

Violet stopped for a moment, feeling excited that more of her personal heroes stood just outside that door. She quickly pushed it down, however, so that she could finish what she started. "Um, hey guys! I'm a really big fan! I'm super sorry but can you guys please give us a minute?"

"...Dude... who the fuck is this chick?"

Clementine placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, turning her head towards her once more. "Don't listen to them, baby," she pleaded, neediness laced in her voice. "Just keep fucking me."

Not saying another word, Violet resumed her previous actions, burying her eager tongue as far as it could go inside Clementine's cavern. Exploring it, wiggling around, using the tip to appease those pulsating walls; all the while Clementine moaned her appreciation, shamelessly using both hands to smother the blonde's face onto her heat.

Violet suddenly felt the brunette's hips jolt strongly as a powerful moan unleashed from her throat. Smirking deviously as realization struck, she ambushed that spot with her tongue with no mercy. Prodding, stroking, swirling around it, anything and everything she could do to make the girl in front of lose her mind.

"I'm gonna cum, baby! Fuck!"

All at once, it came building up like magma in a volcano before exploding as it hit its peak. Clementine sunk further into the couch, tilting her head up and screaming into the sky as, true to Violet's promise, her orgasm hit her hard. 

Harder than she expected. 

Harder than it ever had when she touched herself. 

For a moment, her mind blanked, not even registering Violet licking up the remains of her climax nor when she crawled back over to face her again.

"Still with me, beautiful?" Violet asked softly, running her hand through her lover's brown ringlets.

"Y-yeah, just g-give me a m-minute..." Clementine breathed shakily. She began taking several deep breaths to tame her racing heart and burning lungs. "Holy...shit... I've never cum from oral before."

"How was it?"

"F-fucking amazing," she sighed contently, a wide grin plastered on her features as she thought about the overwhelming sensations that barraged her mere moments ago, as well as the girl who caused it.

Violet took a moment to admire the singer. Somehow, she found the girl even more beautiful like this. Her flawless, curvy body still shaking ever so slightly, the orgasmic blush that coated her caramel skin, the way she sat, panting and so perfectly vulnerable. It just made her want to fuck her again.

"You up for another round, rock star?"

"Are you kidding me?" Clementine shook her head in disbelief, looking at the blonde like she had asked the most obvious question in the world. "Let's fuck all goddamn night."

Violet felt a blush creep up her neck to the tips of her ears at the girl's words, smile still present on her face. "I don't suppose you have any toys here, do you?" 

Amber eyes seemed to light up at that, coming back to life as sparks of desire started to burn back. "Inside that drawer there. There's a briefcase."

Violet immediately moved towards the drawer the girl had directed her towards, opening it up to reveal a few t-shirts. Pushing them aside, she noticed a black briefcase and pulled it out, unable to hide her excitement as her breathing quickened and her hands shook subtly. Eagerly unlatching and pulling it open, she took a second to take in the 8 inch strap-on that lay inside before removing it from its confines.

Watching the blonde start to put the toy on, Clementine bit her lip as wild, intense thoughts flooded her mind, an aroused blush painting her features. The strap-on had gotten plenty of use in her time on tour, but this would be the first time she would be on the receiving end. Though she had been with quite a few men before, something about this situation made her nervous as much as it turned her on.

"Turn around, baby. Let me see that big, beautiful ass of yours," Violet purred once she was done, smirking victoriously as Clementine complied without question.

The blonde climbed onto the couch behind her lover, drooling at the marvelous sight before her and feeling her core throb intensely. Her hands slowly slid up Clementine's caramel colored thighs, taking her bountiful butt in her hands before absentmindedly caressing the deliciously soft skin, drawing a hum of approval from the brunette. 

Violet had admired the singer's rear countless times, unable to help herself. But now that it was fully exposed and right in front of her, ready for her and practically begging for her, god it was glorious.

"You did say I could have a backstage pass, right?" Violet asked, slowly trailing a finger down until it reached the girl's slit.

"Hell fucking yes," Clementine mewled, feeling her heart thumping in her ears.

She was wholly aware of how desperate she sounded, but she soon found all her cares fading away into nothing. Now all she wanted, all she  _ needed _ was for her new lover to take her, claim her, please her in ways no one else ever could. For once in her life, Clementine wanted to be controlled.

The curly haired girl couldn't help but jump up and down in anticipation, the space between her legs begging to be filled. She placed a hand on top of the one Violet still had on her rear, craning her head to look at the girl in the eyes. "And just so you know, I like it rough."

"Me too." Violet grinned, her head spinning in circles as scorching flames of desire spread to every cell in her body, clouding her vision in lust.

"Shit, you have no idea how crazy you drive me," she muttered as she aimed the head towards Clem's entrance from behind, pressing into it softly.

"Show me, then."

And just like that, something inside her snapped. Something dark, primal, and dominant. Something that wanted to fuck this girl like never before.

She slapped the girl's right butt cheek, causing her to yelp and her body to jolt in shock. She took advantage of the distraction to sheathe the entirety of the cock into Clementine's vagina. The singer gasped at the unexpected action, short nails clinging onto the fabric of the couch and curling her toes tightly.

"Ohhh, Violet..."

Violet felt her sanity slipping away with every second she looked at Clementine's magnificent body, every heavy breath she took, every sweet praise she gave her, every needy moan that she released. 

So, she began rocking, starting off at an even pace. Gradually picking up speed as Clementine's breathing grew louder. Deepening with each thrust of her hips until the porcelain skin of her thighs continuously slapped against the caramel skin of Clementine's ass, the sound reverberating off the walls of the tour bus.

"Harder!" Clementine demanded.

Violet obliged, digging her fingers even deeper into the brunette's hip as the other hand struck her ass again, now pounding hard into Clementine's pleading and drooling pussy. Low, throaty moans fell from the girl's mouth but still she was not satisfied.

"Harder!!"

Another smack, this one making an almost deafening sound as Clementine growled darkly, before Violet gathered the strength to pound harder, faster, deeper. The brunette felt sensations she had never even dreamt of experiencing, moaning louder and more desperately than she even thought herself capable of. 

And still that primal desire remained in the forefront of her brain, the desire to have the blonde to dominate her with every every ounce of power in her body.

"Come on, fuck me!"

Once glimmering bright green orbs darkened considerably, pupils taking over and leaving only a thin line of olive irises left. Desire pumped through Violet's veins and filling her brain with nothing but raw, fiery lust. 

The hand on Clementine's rear shot towards her head, grabbing a fistful of dark, wild curls and tugging harshly as she fucked the girl like her life depended on it. The brunette's body shot up, taken completely off-guard as she howled at the sky. 

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Violet tugged on Clementine's hair slightly more, exposing her damp, red tinted neck and beginning to feast upon it. Leaving several bite marks on the girl's flesh and creating a minefield of hickeys as her ravenous lips latched onto every inch of skin they could find.

Twisting her arms behind herself, Clementine tangled her hands in damp, blonde hair. She then turned her head to the side, directing Violet's face towards her and devouring her lips. Clementine's noises were muffled into Violet's mouth as they remained heavily lip locked, refusing to separate. Their tongues lazily and sloppily explored each other's mouths, not caring for the saliva that dribbled down their faces. It was a bit difficult in the position they were in, but neither could care less as they continued to furiously to make out with each other.

Eventually, Violet broke away, pressing her front directly onto Clementine's back and leaning her forehead on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. The brunette's walls tingled as she felt Violet's soft breasts against her back, and pounded as she noticed pebbled peaks poking her. She was taken aback when she felt Violet's hand let go of her hair, only for her arm snake around the front of her neck and applying a bit of pressure, putting her in an almost choke hold position. The longer they went, the more this seemingly innocent girl surprised her, but she couldn't complain as her arousal tiptoed closer and closer towards the edge.

When the silicone cock had made contact with a particularly sensitive spot located deep within Clementine, she couldn't hold back the scream that forced its way out of her throat.

"OH FUCK YES! Right there, baby! Right fucking there!"

Violet growled, voice pitched low and dark as her grip on the brunette's neck tightened slightly, brutally attacking that spot over and over while her other hand struck Clementine's ass. Driven absolutely insane by the intensity of it all, the singer's fingers found their way to Violet's back, desperately digging her nails into pale flesh and dragging themselves across it. The blonde hissed at that, instinctively biting down on her lover's shoulder as they both groaned in pain and pleasure.

"Fu- I'm- AH! I-I'm c-"

Clementine couldn't even finish her feeble attempt of a sentence as Violet pulled out almost entirely, before thrusting in one last time with all her strength. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, digging her nails even further until they broke skin, drawing a bit of blood from the blonde's back. Clementine screamed her lungs out as she emptied her fluids all over the cock still fully submerged inside her. She couldn't believe it, almost didn't want to believe it, but this orgasm had somehow hit her even more powerfully than the last one. And even then, Violet did not stop, continuing to pound into Clementine with almost as much force and energy as before. 

The singer was convinced that there was no possible way for her to handle any more, but as that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach slowly began to return and the craving for release gripped onto her most sensitive parts once again, she found herself pleading to the girl.

"M-more… Make me cum some more…"

As tired and breathless as she was, determination burned in the blonde's heart like an inferno. She continued her movements steadily, building them up with every passing second, somehow feeling her energy get replenished as the glorious sound of Clementine's moans started to ring in her ears again. 

She released her grip on the brunette's neck, hands slowly gliding up her stomach and then taking the entirety of her breasts into her palms. Clementine placed her hands on top of Violet's as the girl began to play with the modest globes. Squeezing them, moving them around, taking the nipples between her index finger and thumb and softly pinching.

After a few minutes, Violet could see Clementine's figure start to quiver, broken gasps falling from her lips as her moans grew louder. She suddenly pulled out from the girl, not even bothering to remove the toy as she fell onto her back, shifting herself until her face was right underneath the singer's desperate pussy. Holding onto the girl's waist, she leaned up, frantically licking and lapping at Clementine's drenched folds and pushing her over the point of no return. 

Clementine cried out hoarsely, holding on to the couch for dear life as a waterfall erupted from her hole and splashed right onto Violet's waiting face, mouth open and eagerly taking the liquid that spilled inside. This orgasm was not as hard as before but equally as draining, making her fall back onto the soft, comfortable cushions below. She lay her head on the armrest, trying to gain some semblance of composure as Violet cleaned up her hard work.

Clementine was absolutely speechless. Never had she came like that before. Never had she been left this sweaty and breathless after sex. Never had she felt so entirely drained yet simultaneously yearning for more. Never had she felt so much numbness between her legs that she felt as if she couldn't even get up. 

No man or woman had been able to bring Clementine to the brink of euphoria, especially not like this. All of her experiences with orgasms had been brought on by herself, and never without a toy of some kind. And then Violet crashed into her life; a mind blowingly gorgeous woman who can make her cum as easily as a hot knife can cut through butter. 

'Shit… I think I'm in love.'

The brunette was broken out of her thoughts when Violet suddenly stood up, removing the strap-on and walking over to her discarded clothing on the floor.

"Wait, where are you going?" Clementine asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Oh uh, I kind of figured we were done here," Violet replied, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, I don't mind at all! I realized this was just gonna be one-time thing when I followed you."

A pang of disappointment immediately hit the rock star's heart. She debated with herself for a moment before words flew out of her mouth without a second thought. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to stay."

Violet's eyes widened at the suggestion, dropping the shirt she had just picked up as she turned to the girl in disbelief. "S-sorry, what?"

Clearing her throat, Clementine gazed right into those shimmering pools of jade she had so quickly fallen for as she elaborated further. 

"Would you be interested in riding along with me and my merry little crew of misfits? You can be like my personal manager or some shit, I don't know. Hell, you can even bring your buddy with the dreads, too, if you want," she rambled, wanting so badly for the girl to accept her offer.

"R-really...?" Violet gasped, amazed.

"Not only are you the hottest person I've ever been with, guy or girl, but you are, _ by far _ , the best in bed," Clementine confidently admitted, making the blonde glance away shyly. 

"I'd be a fucking idiot to let you go and have you fall into the hands of some asshole that doesn't deserve you," she finished, beaming proudly when Violet's pale cheeks turned bright red. "So, what do you say, sexy? You in?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" Violet exclaimed, nearly jumping back on top of the brunette as she excitedly leaned in for a big kiss. 

After a moment, they pulled away, foreheads still touching as they lost themselves in the other's mesmerizing eyes. Hearts full of warmth and joy and bright, dopey smiles on both of their faces. 

"So uh, what now?" Violet finally asked. "Should I introduce myself to the rest of the band?"

Clementine mentally cheered, feeling happier than she had ever remembered being as a wide smile overtook her face, finally feeling the void in her soul filled after so many years of dissatisfaction. Shortly after, golden eyes darkened once again into an intimidating and smoldering brown. 

Grabbing the girl by the waist, Clementine flipped her over, effectively reversing their positions. Violet yelped, eyes widening and mouth falling agape as the rock star reverted back to her dominant self, the all too familiar spark of mischief in her eyes reigniting. "Those dickheads can wait. Like I said, let's just fuck each other all night long," Clementine purred, stroking the blonde's hair lovingly.

"Y-you were serious about that?" Violet asked, her voice trembling as the singer began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Dead fucking serious," Clementine answered, lingering a bit at Violet's breasts before continuing down. She spread the girl's thighs apart, positioning her head right in between them as her tongue darted out between her lips. "We are gonna have  _ so much fun _ ," she claimed before diving in.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for that couch tho XD (Plus there's a good chance it REEKS of sex in that bus so the rest of the band will prooobably not be too happy about that...oh well)  
Anyway this'll probs be my last fic you guys will see for a while cause midterms are coming up in like 2 weeks :'')  
BUT I do still have plenty of ideas lined up and a few outlines partially made soooo yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment any criticism, suggestions, or requests you might have :)


End file.
